La sala de los menesteres, el reality show
by carla0yop
Summary: Niños y profesores juntos en un reality show.. ¿qué locuras pueden pasar ahí dentro?
1. Chapter 1

**La sala de los menesteres, el reality show**

**-Capitulo 1- **

-¡¡Bienvenidos todos a "La sala de los menesteres, el reality show!!" -dijo Dumbledore con voz de presentador de TV en cuanto el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio- hoy todos los candidatos que quieran participar serán presentados a todo el colegio, y cada alumno votará por el que quiera. Si alguien quiere presentarse, aún puede -unos cuantos alumnos salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor con unos papeles en la mano-. Bien, recordad que podéis participar alumnos de todos los cursos, y profesores también -Miró a los profesores, algunos tenían cara de "yo no me presento a eso ni de fly", pero otros esperaban entusiasmados a que Dumbledore terminara de hablar-. Y ahora, por favor, señor Filch... traiga la caja del vestíbulo.

Filch salió corriendo y a los dos segundos ya estaba enfrente de Dumbledore (mostrando su feo culo a todo el mundo) con una caja llena de papeles (es que no tienen tanta tecnología en Hogwarts, cualquier caja vieja sirve para presentarse a un concurso).

-Empezamos por la casa de Slytherin. Los candidatos para participar son Pansy Parkinson (aplausos), Draco Malfoy (ay mi oído... ¿cómo puede la gente aplaudir tan fuerte a los rubios?), Zacharías Smith, Marcus Flint, y... esos gorilas que no me acuerdo de su nombre!! perdón, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Bueno... no sé si el nombre es de sus padres o suyo... ellos son tan tontos que en el papel solo han puesto la inicial de sus apellidos, pero con mi superinteligencia yo lo he adivinado... Ups, ¿dije eso en voz alta?

-Eh, viejo chocho, ¡no te enrolles tanto!

-Sí, perdón... ejem... ¿por dónde iba? ah, sí, venid aquí los seis. ¿Qué queréis decir a los alumnos para que os voten y poder entrar a "La sala de los menesteres, el reality show" (voz de presentador de TV)? Id presentándoos en el orden en que he dicho vuestros nombres, por favor.

-Me llamo Pansy Parkinson y me liaré con todos los chicos que estén en "La sala de los menesteres, el reality show" (voz de presentador de TV) -todos los chicos que no se habían presentado se arrepintieron de no haberlo hecho.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy, y soy muuuuy rubio -todas las chicas suspiraron.

-Me llamo Zacharías Smith y estoy dispuesto a pelearme con cualquiera con tal de ganar en "La sala de los menesteres, el reality show" (voz de presentador de TV) -se escuchó algo que sonó así como... como... ¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

-Me llamo Marcus Flint y soy el mejor portero de todos los tiempos, creo que me merezco un poco más de fama.

-Esto... hola... (voz de gorila)

-Si no me votáis os pego a todos (voz de gorila que asustaba bastante)

Sonó un chasquido en todo el Gran Comedor y en todas las mesas aparecieron unos papeles en los que ponía "voto a...".

-Ya podéis ir votando, cuando terminéis los dejáis sobre la mesa y desaparecerán.

Todos escribieron nombres en sus papeles (os preguntaréis ¿cómo? si no tenían bolis! pero es que son todos muy precavidos y siempre llevan un bolígrafo en el bolsillo... o en el paquete o en... bueno, esos sitios) y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

-Sabremos los resultados al final de todo. ¡Ahora vamos con Ravenclaw! Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, mmm ¿ya no hay más? Ay, qué penosidad de casa. Ups, ¿también dije eso en voz alta? -Cho y Luna llegaron hasta la mesa de los profesores y se pusieron al lado de Dumbledore, apretujándose con los de Slytherin que querían más protagonismo- Bueno, creo que no hace falta que os presentéis, está claro que ya estáis dentro de la sala, sólo sois d...

-¡¡SÍ HACE FALTA!! -gritó Cho histérica.

-Bueno, pero no os alarguéis mucho.

-Me llamo Luna Lovegood, pero eso no importa, escuchad todos: creo que dentro de dos días seremos atacados por un ejército de Sternioclaustos, que cada vez que vas a estornudar saltan y se te pegan al esternocleidomastoideo, aprietan mucho y te cantan canciones de El Fary para luego mutar a Torrente y hablar de pajillas. Lo peor de todo es cuando llueve, porque te mojas.

-Excelente discurso, señorita Lovegood. Nos ha conmovido -dijo Dumbledore secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno, yo soy Cho Chang, soy la más guapa de Hogwarts, tengo un culo que te cagas, y unas berzas... además te las puedes comer gratis, no hay que pagar nada por ellas. Creo que voy a ser una competente muy digna de Pansy Parkinson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Bien, ahora... aunque solo sois dos, hay que votar, porque si no hay votos no podéis concursar. Así que... silencio por favor, y todos a votar.

Se repitió el mismo proceso de antes y Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Ahora vamos con... ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Ernie MacMillan y Hannah Abbot!

Los cuatro subieron, y ya casi no cabían alrededor de Dumbledore gracias a que sus compañeros de las otras casas les estaban empujando para que la gente los viera.

-Y bien, ¿qué tenéis que decir?

-Me llamo Susan Bones y... eh... esto... eso (aquello, no te jode ¬¬), que me votéis.

-Me llamo Justin Flinch-Fletchey (ay con el nombrecito...) y hace mucho tiempo Harry Potter me quería atacar con una serpiente de cinco metros de largo, pero yo fui valiente y cogí mi varita, y con mis dotes mágicas y mi superinteligencia y lo dejé tirado en el suelo con un brazo roto, el ojo derecho salido y mirando hacia La Meca y la columna vertebral partida por la mitad (anda que no exagera el niño ni nada).

-¡Qué dices! -gritó alguien del público- ¡Te fuiste llorando como una nena!

-Bueno, puede que llorara, pero no como una nena... -dijo Justin muy bajito.

-¡¡¡¡NENAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAA!!!!

-¡¡Iros todos a tomar por... por ahí!! -y salió del Gran Comedor llorando como una nena.

-Bueno... después de este incidente... -empezó a decir Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por Ernie MacMillan:

-¡¡Justiiiin!! ¡¡Amor mío!! ¡¡Yo iré a consolarte!! -gritó mientras salía, poniendo una cara de maníaco pervertido de la que todos se asustaron.

-Pues nada, Hannah, solo quedas tú...

-Sí, me llamo Hannah y... ¡¡¡joderos, me vais a tener que votar porque solo somos dos!!! -sacó la lengua a todos y fue corriendo a abrazar a Susan celebrando que ya estaban dentro de La sala de los menesteres, el reality show.

-Pues nada, se ve que también tendréis que votar a alguna de ellas -dijo Dumbledore mientras todos cogían sus plumas (dije bolis en el capi anterior verdad?? es que como no estoy acostumbrada... perdón, quería decir plumas xD) y escribieron los nombres. Al cabo de un rato, desaparecieron. El ambiente se tensó en la mesa de Gryffindor, había llegado su turno. Dumbledore casi se cae al suelo al ver tantos aspirantes. Empezó a decir los nombres-. Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown, Alicia Spinnet, Neville Longbottom y... ¡¡el más esperado!! ¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!

Harry se levantó despacio para que todos lo pudieran admirar, y saludó a todo "su" público, que aplaudía estruendosamente. Los demás Gryffindors se enfadaron porque ellos no habían recibido el mismo trato y se propusieron echarlo de la mesa de los profesores (cosa fácil, porque allí no cabía nadie más). Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban todos sus compañeros, estos sacaron los puños y empezaron a echarlo hacia "su" querido público. Las niñas gritaban histéricas (¡¡tío buenoooo!! ¡¡déjalos y ven conmigo!!) y los chicos no querían que nadie se les echara encima, así que empujaron hacia el otro lado. El pobre Harry terminó un poco mal, los concursantes perdieron cada uno 10 puntos de su casa y las niñas y los que habían empujado... bueno, a ellos no les pasó nada xD.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Dumbledore decidió que si todos los aspirantes de Gryffindor se presentaban no acabarían en la vida, así que los puso en fila y dijo:

-Ala, los miráis y votáis, que para lo que han dicho los demás...

Volvió a suceder lo mismo que las tres veces anteriores (nada interesante, ¿verdad?) y a Dumbledore se le iluminó la cara. No, no se le iluminó porque todos estuvieran votando, si no porque había llegado su momento estelar. Le pidió a gritos a Filch que le sustituyera y se sentó en su sitio de la mesa de los profesores.

-Asqueroso... Mira que mandarme a mí hacer esto... ups, ¿dije eso en voz alta? -Dumbledore puso cara de "jo, esa frase era mía", pero sonrió y se tragó el orgullo: ya tendría tiempo de sacarlo después, cuando estuviera en La sala de los menesteres, el reality show.- Bueno... Ahora viene cuando se presentan los profesores... -dijo todo esto sin ningún ánimo, se ve que le iba más lo de traer cajas mugrientas-. A ver, Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, Flitwick (lo siento, no me acuerdo del nombre xD), Trelawney (tampoco me acuerdo :P) y... ¡¡¡Dumbledore!!!

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla igual que había hecho Harry y fue saludando a todo el Gran Comedor. La diferencia es que a él no le aplaudían, porque todos estaban más interesados en ver cómo entre unos cuantos cogían al profesor Flitwick y lo lanzaban por los aires. A Flitwick parecía gustarle, gritaba cosas como "yujuuuu!" y se reía mucho. Dumbledore miró a todos con cara de "aquí el protagonista tengo que ser yo, no ". Pero ahora todos estaban ocupados en votar a los profesores, así que se dio por vencido y se unió al Grupo de los Apretujados.

Cuando los alumnos terminaron, todos estaban demasiado nerviosos. Tanto que se les había olvidado empujar para ser el centro de atención.

Dumbledore salió de donde estaba (es que estaba medio escondido xD) y pidió silencio. Todos se callaron, y el director explicó las normas:

-Saldrán elegidos dos alumnos de cada casa, y en cuanto diga su nombre, los dos se irán a ese círculo -señaló un círculo pintado en el suelo al lado de la puerta del Gran Comedor-, que les llevará hasta la puerta de La sala de los menesteres. Allí esperarán a los demás concursantes, y dará comienzo el concurso. Los profesores serán elegidos al final, pero serán cuatro profesores en total. El concursó durará... mmm... lo que tenga que durar, cada semana se expulsará a un participante y el ganador se llevará el gran premio, ¡¡¡mil galeones!!! -bajó mucho la voz- y serán míiiios... wiiiiiii

Por el público se oían risas y algún que otro "este hombre está modorro". Por fin Dumbledore dejó de decir cosas que asustaban e hizo aparecer un papel de la nada.

-Vayamos al grano, dijo el dermatólogo -definitivamente, está loco-. Bien, los concursantes de Slytherin son...

-¡¡¡Profesor, profesor!!! ¡¡¡Justin se ha desmayado!!! -Ernie venía corriendo por el pasillo que había entre las mesas del Gran Comedor, trayendo a Justin en brazos, completamente desnudo y revelando lo que había estado haciendo desde que había huído de allí.

-Señor Mcmillan, no ve que interrumpe esto... deje a Finch...Flinch... Fachn... bueno, a ése por ahí, y venga a ver el comienzo del concurso.

-Bueno, vale -Ernie cogió impulso y tiró a Justin con todas sus fuerzas por una ventana del Gran Comedor, rompiendo el cristal. A lo lejos se oyó un "¡aaaaaaaay!". Alguien se levantó de su silla y dijo que los cristales gritaban, cogió su varita y reparó la ventana. El pobre Justin estaba muerto en los jardines. ¡¡Que nooo!! Solo se había roto tres costillas y probablemente tendrían que hacerle una extirpación de pene.


End file.
